


Captain Vane's lament

by Vegvisir



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Flogging, Gen, Kidnapping, Miscarriage, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegvisir/pseuds/Vegvisir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havana 1718</p><p>Female reader insert. After a lively night in one of the taverns in Havana you learn of a substantial haul up for grabs, all you've got to do is find the plans and maps that lead you to it. Troubles afoot but help comes from a surprising source.  Under pressing circumstances it's amazing what you learn about someone.</p><p>WARNING story makes reference to miscarriage, please don't read if easily effected by this subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Vane's lament

Havana 1718

It was early evening on the island of Havana, The air was hot and heavy It had been a particularly beautiful day that day but now there was very little in the way of air and what breeze there was did little to quell the Caribbean humidity 

The San Salvador tavern was packed to the rafters that evening, situated not far from quayside, seemed every able seaman and sailor had head there for liquid hydration and company, albeit lewd company at times. A popular tavern with the locals and visitors alike it was a spit and sawdust kind of place, sparsely decorated, probably due to the fact that fights were common place and furniture was often smashed.

The bar was located at the end of a dimly lit brick built room with the opposite end open to area of decking where patrons could drink under the stars.

The Jackdaw had moored up several hours beforehand and all crew had taken advantage of the short planned downtime before planning to set sail again the early next morning.

You sat at a long battered wooden table with a large number of the lads, The crew, as always were in high spirits, as was usually the case when alcohol was introduced.

"Cap'n joining us tonight, Mr Adewale Sir?" Asked Smithy pulling his tankard up to his wide toothless smile and taking a long drawl from it

"I don't believe So Mr Smith, he's got business with some gents in Havana this evening" Boomed Adé, his size and stature seemed to tower over the other men sat around the table.

"Business eh!" Retorted Smithy with a knowing smile, you watched as remnants of ale slowly rolled down his chin, he wiped them onto the back of his sleeve

"Reckon we should have toast for Kenway anyway lads" he shouted across the table.

"AYE!" The crew cheered and lifted their tankards, toasts amongst the crew of The Jackdaw were common practice, they generally gave a toast to just about everything, it gave them more excuse to throw alcohol quicker down their necks

You lifted your tankard and took a large gulp down, you felt a slap on your shoulder from one of the lads

"Good on yer lass" he offered up laughing, you smiled and took another gulp.

It was difficult to hear properly what the others said to each other over the roar of the drinkers, you glanced momentarily around the room drinking in its atmosphere.

Sailors sat arm wrestling each other, whilst others waved money over their heads shouting and jeering each other on, wenches sat on gents knees happily being taken advantage of, in the far corner a group of sailors danced their jig to another playing fiddle. 

Your attention was snapped quickly back to the door as it swung suddenly open, there in the doorway stood Charles Vane and Jack Rackham accompanied by a number of their crew behind them. The roar of chatter and laughter hushed somewhat as drinkers stopped to see them making their entrance.

Charles Vane was a fearsome character, a loose cannon some might have said. There wasn't any soul in the Caribbean who didn't know who he was or had heard of his reputation, more often than not any dealings with Vane concluded badly, very badly.

He stood for a moment in the doorway seemingly scowling as he surveyed the room, Vane was a large man of stature, not particularly stocky but he was tall, he wore a long dark weathered coat, the collar, the brightest of reds stood tall against his stubbled jawline. Lifting his pipe to his mouth he took a long drawl on it before taking a step inside the tavern.

"Make it Rum Rackham" He growled to Jack as he walked through the crowd towards the table you were all sat. Jack sauntered off confidently towards the bar tender.

The volume in the tavern began to rise slightly again.Seeing his arrival at your table, a few members of the crew stood and left promptly, his reputation preceded him and many, rather than risk any confrontation would just leave. Vane sat down in their absence.

"Mr Adewale...........Lass" He nodded as he greeted you both, his voice low and guttural.

You smiled in response and lifted your tankard up to drink from it, 

"Mr Vane" Greeted Ade "to what do we owe this pleasure, you're not usually found in these waters" He went on.

"No...... I'm here on business" He lifted his pipe to his lips and took a deep drawl on it "....... Is numbnuts around at all?" He growled quietly as smoke slowly escaped his lips as he spoke, he surveyed the tavern for Edward.

"He's on an business errand himself" You replied turning to him "not sure if he'll be joining us as yet"

"Well best I hang around a while then" He said leaning slightly back in his seat out stretching his arm and taking the bottle from Rackham who had now approached you.

"Mr Rackham" You nodded and greeted him, 

Jack staggered slightly as he dropped quickly into the nearest seat clearly pissed already. He lifted the bottle of rum to his lips and gulped, the liquor inside splashing up the inside as he drank.

He dropped the bottle drunkly from his lips 

"Lass!" He slurred enthusiastically , "it's been way too long" he continued talking to your boobs, his eyes hooded and glazed.

"Charmed as always Mr Rackham" You replied dryly

Vane and Adé laughed slightly as your comments had seemingly shot over Rackhams head, a clear indication he'd lost his sense already that night to the liquor.

Jack lifted his bottle once again, his head swayed slightly as he gulped from its neck. A moment later he stopped suddenly dropping the bottle from his lips and sharply dug Vane in the ribs with his elbow 

"Reckon that's our man, it is! that's him" He offered out loudly. Vane launched forward grabbing him firmly by his lapels.

"Shut the Fuck up Rackham! you fucking pisspot there may have been someone in here that didn't quite hear you" He spat firmly across the table through gritted teeth.

You turned your head to see Rackham was referring to a portly well dressed gentleman, seemingly older in years with greying hair tied back, his face ruddy in the cheeks bore the signs of a heavy life at sea. He walked across the bar floor, he shuffled and squeezed passed people as he moved.

You slowly turned back round, Vane had let go of Rackham with a slight push backwards, he drunkly straightened his coat muttering incoherently as he did.

"What you cooking up Vane?" You asked lifting your head as you questioned.

Vane leant slowly forward in his chair leaning his elbows on the table, it creaked slightly as it took his weight.

"That there is Snr Jose Hernandez, rumour has it that he's privy to some rather interesting information that id quite like " He said quietly, his voice guttural and low

"You along with the rest of the Pirates and privateers of these waters Vane" interjected Adé bringing his tankard to his lips

Vane sat back in his chair, he lifted his pipe once more and proceeded to relight it from a nearby candle

"You've heard of him then Ade?" You asked

"Aye that I have lass, who in these parts hasn't?" Adé paused. "......its a dangerous game you're playing there Vane, Id leave well alone if I were you" 

"Thank you Mr Adewale, but you're not me" Vane replied arrogantly blowing smoke across the table.

"What is it you're after Vane?" You questioned leaning in interested

Vane paused momentarily his eyes darting around the immediate crowd to see if there was anyone eavesdropping.

"Some reckon he holds the maps and location of a secret smugglers cove somewhere in these waters that's filled to the ceiling of gold" he growled quietly, leaning forward his face bathed by nearby candle light.

"Reckon it's some fanciful fable myself" Added Adé nonchalantly sitting back in his chair.

"Pish!!, there's too much talk of it for it to be fable"

Vane lifted his bottle up and drank slowly from it, he drew the liquor back over his his tongue with a hiss

"No......He holds those maps somewhere and they're for the taking" He said quietly to himself "It's just knowing where!"

*

The night continued much in the same vain and into the early hours, the liquor still flowed freely and the raucous volume hadn't dropped any. You'd drunk hard with the crew, it was quite often impossible not to, leaving Adé and the lads in one corner of the tavern you approached the table once again where Vane was sat, he was nursing his bottle of liquor alone seemingly in deep thought, Rackham had passed out long since, slumped over his arms and onto the table to his side. He been watching Hernandez like a hawk all evening.

"Mind If i take a seat?" You asked

"Be my guest" He replied straightening up slightly in his seat and kicking the leg of the chair closest to you inviting you to sit down.

You sat down slowly placing your tankard gently on the table. You'd had more then your fair share of liquor already and had become more than a little unsteady on your feet by now.

"Tell me more of this Hernandez" You asked drunkly 

"What's to tell, he's the key to a Kings ransom" 

You paused momentarily thinking, narrowing your eyes slightly you gazed at the table top

"Shit!.........That's why you're here isn't it Vane?" Your glazed and hooded eyes flicked back to catch his "You reckon he's got that map with him, you've come here to rob him of it "

Vane paused momentarily and took a deep breath in

"Aye, I followed him here" He said quietly, exhaling deeply.

"So what now?" You asked leaning in more interested, drinking once more

"I'm sitting tight for now, I'll know when it's time.......it's not for rushing in, fuck up now and it's all over"

Pausing momentarily, you thought for a minute

"Reckon I could get those plans" You slurred seriously with a half smile

Vane broke out in loud hysterical laughter

"You lass?!" He wheezed a long and loud laugh " Kenway was right about you...... you are insane!" He giggled quieter now lifting his drink and taking a deep drawl.

"Seriously, I think I could get them, like taking toys from a child and if I do and it's true what you say, there'll be enough to share"

Vane placed his bottle on the table, his laughing suddenly slowed.

"Fucking hell! you are actually serious!" Vane exclaimed in disbelief.

There was a drunken muttering from Rackham who was still passed out on the table, you both glanced over to him, he was long gone.

Placing your arms on the table you leant in

"Imagine Edwards reaction if I could do this!, This would set us for all for life!" You said staring into Vanes eyes "Come on Vane, tell me what you know"

"What I know???....Lass I know........ Firstly you're drunk and secondly I know what Kenway would say about it if he could hear you........ He'd have my guts for garters for even having this conversation, Hernandez is a dangerous man, leave well alone"

"Not too dangerous for you to consider...... come on Vane, I can do this" You pleaded drunkly

"It's not open for discussion" Vane retorted quickly, more sternly this time, it was clear he was losing patience.

"The plans are in his ship aren't they Vane?" You glanced up at Vane from under your eyebrows, knowing you were pushing your luck by asking.

There was a moment of silence as Vane glared at you, you shuffled slightly on your seat feeling uncomfortable.

"Kenway doesn't look like he's coming tonight then" Vane said dryly leaning back in his chair and swigging the remnants of the liquor from his bottle

"No, it seems not" You replied a little disappointed that he'd changed the subject.

"Right! .....Im going to take me a piss, fetch another bottle then I'm headed back to The Ranger" He announced loudly pushing himself to his feet, his chair loudly scraping along the wooden floor as he pushed it backwards.

"What about Jack?" you asked looking at him still sat comatosed, head on table.

"What about him?" replied Vane looking at him before heading off across the tavern.

Sitting at the table you drank from your tankard glancing slowly round the tavern, it was late now and you really ought to be thinking of getting back to The Jackdaw yourself. You watched Hernandez saunter across the tavern and towards the door, He stopped momentarily to button his coat up before opening the door and stepping out into the night.

You quickly glanced around the dimly lit tavern, Adé was still with the crew in the corner, he had his back to you and was singing lewd shanties with the lads, Vane was stood at the bar buying another bottle of rum and Rackham, well Rackham was still passed out, he hadn't been aware of anything for the previous couple of hours.

You thought about those plans and the gold, you thought about how much of a good haul it would actually be and most of all you thought about Edward, you thought about how it would feel to hand him those plans and how pleased he'd be.

It took literally a split second for the thought to pop into your head and once he did there was no ignoring it. 

You were going to follow him and get you were going to get those plans.

*

You followed Hernandez drunkly from the San Salvador making sure you kept your distance, using the shadows of near by buildings as your cover. Hernandez walked fairly slowly so it wasn't too hard to tail him. 

He meandered slowly through the sandy streets towards Havana dock, you watched from the shadows of the Harbour masters shack as he made his way down the decking towards a large frigate that was moored at the end of it.

It was a huge intimidating looking ship brightly coloured with red and yellow panelling down its side, called the "Feroz Incendio" it had two decks of broadsides making at least forty strong, it dwarfed the other ships moored close by.

You watched intently as Hernandez tentative walked up the thin wooden gangway leading from dockside onto deck. Once he was safely on board you came out from the shadows and quickly made your way down the wooden dock, trying hard not to make too much noise as you walked.

Approaching the ship you gazed up at its size, it was huge, much larger than it looked from your earlier vantage point. 

You carefully and quietly took a hold on the outside of the ship and proceeded to climb it until you came to the top. It wasn't the easiest of tasks and having a bellyful of ale made it even tricker. 

You clung desperately to the outside of the ship and scanned the deck looking for guards, apart from a couple further on up the deck who were busy talking anyway, it was pretty much clear.

Your heart pounded from the adrenalin that pumped around your body, your breathing quickened. 

Suddenly one of the wooden cabin doors to your left swung open, you quickly dropped your head out of view and held your breath, peeking only slightly you could see that it was Hernandez he'd come from his quarters. 

Your eyes followed him as he walked down the deck, Stopping only momentarily to speak to the guards he then proceeded to lift a wooden hatch in the deck floor and disappeared down it closing it behind him as he left. 

You climbed swiftly over the top of the rail and onto the deck, crouching a moment in the shadows to see if anyone had been alerted to your presence.

There were four wooden doors to your left, leading to what you assumed to be different cabins, with one final check over your shoulder on the guards you tiptoed quietly towards the door you'd seen Hernandez emerge from moments before.

Without hesitation you grasped the handle and pushed firmly until the door clicked open. Tentatively you opened the door just enough to squeeze your head around and peer in.

It was an ample sized room that was obviously used as an office, there was a large highly polished wooden desk at the far end of the room scattered with papers and scrolls. There were wooden cabinets along the side of the dark panelled walling. Large lanterns had been lit and hung from sconces, the swell from the sea made the shadows skip menacingly across the walls.

Thankfully there was noone in there and without hesitation you swiftly entered closing the door quickly again behind you.

"Where to start?!" you muttered to yourself looking around frantically, you headed behind the desk

"As good a place as any" you said to yourself.

You quickly fingered through the papers already on the desk desperately looking for something, you weren't even sure what it was you were looking for but you looked none the less. You'd searched for a couple of minutes, there was nothing apparent only merchants bills and invoices so you turned your attentions the draws to the side of Hernandez's desk.

Rummaging frantically through the contents you heard a loud click as the cabin door closed, aware that someone was now stood in front of you, you froze to the spot and gasped, holding your breath your heart beat loudly in your chest. This was it! you'd been caught. you slowly lifted your gaze up to the door

"What the fuck are you doing lass?" Came a familiar voice. It was Vane, he was stood just in front of the closed cabin door. His glare could have torn you into a million pieces, you could tell he wasn't best pleased. 

You breathed out a long sigh of relief closing your eyes slowly as you did so, you were just so pleased it was him.

You looked back towards him.

"Vane!" you whispered "what are you doing here?"

"I followed you lass, I knew you'd do something stupid" He whispered, his voice seemingly even lower than normal.

"Those maps, they're here somewhere!" You whispered starting to look again, "Come on Vane, help me"

"Lass, we need to go NOW, this is suicide, you are seriously going to fuck up!" He said almost whispering a shout

"Aye, in good time, just give me a minute" You whispered slamming the draw shut and opening the one below.

"See, I saw him come in here, they've got to be here" you whispered shuffling the papers in the draw.

Vane stepped into the cabin and stood the opposite side of the desk to where you were stooped

"LASS NOW!" Vane whispered sternly leaning down towards you.

"I think you may be looking for these!" Boomed a voice from the cabin door.

You froze again and looked up quickly this time, there in the door frame stood Hernandez, he held in his hand a scroll that had been tied tightly with a weathered looking red ribbon. He had guards stood either side behind him. Vane froze to the spot and sighed deeply.

"For fucks sake" He groaned closing his eyes, knowing exactly who it was stood behind him.

"Well well well!" said Hernandez as he walked into the cabin slowly, his footsteps from the wooden floor echoed around the room.

"Mr Vane, I always knew you were a ruthless bastard but sending a wench to do your work?..... Now that's an all time low even for you" He said as he stood just behind Vane, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Hernandez" Greeted Vane his voice deep and gutteral "I can explain"

"I'm sure you can Mr Vane, I'm sure you can......see problem is I'm just not interested" He replied arrogantly.

"This is not the first time you've tried to steal from me is it but rest assured Mr Vane it will be the last, He went on.

He walked slowly towards the desk and dropped the scroll down, placing both hands on the desk to he lent forward glaring directly at you.

"You... I've not had the pleasure before have I?" You shook your head not losing his eye contact.

"Pity!" He said, his eyeline dropping to your cleavage, you pulled the neckline of your blouse together so he saw very little.

"Well!" He exclaimed, gaining eye contact once more "you want to find out where all my gold lies eh?"

There was silence

"You're lucky!, I'm going to show you both" He went on. You glanced over to Vane, his face a now Crimson colour he glared evilly at you.

"I'll show you the location of the cove, no one knows where it is so consider yourselves very lucky!" 

"I'll show you all the gold, every last dubloon of it...... And when I'm done there........I'm going to kill you both" Hernandez smiled 

"Why you!" Vane said aggressively taking a step towards Hernandez, before he could even get to him his guards had hold of Vanes arms and restrained him. 

"Tie them both to the mast and give them the cat, I want all crew on deck.....we're sailing tonight!" Hernandez ordered.

And with that, two of his crewmen had a firm hold of you by the arms and were leading you out from behind the desk and towards the door.

*

Both you and Vane had had your coats removed and had been tied tightly facing into the main mast on deck. It was a huge mast so even with both of you on opposite sides you couldn't get your arms even halfway round let alone see each other. The dozens of crew were now busy on deck readying themselves and the ship to sail.

"Vane! I'm sorry" you uttered trying to crane your head around the mast.

"Don't fucking talk to me lass!" he shouted

"Should have just fucking left you! I knew it! I just bloody knew you'd land yourself in the shit!" He continued.

"Vane, I'm really sorry!" You pleaded.

"Whatever shit you get yourself into is you're own problem, I don't know why I even thought I'd try and stop you, do you know how much shit we're in now! Do you?!? " He shouted.

"I don't know what good Kenway sees in you lass! Jaysus!! id have left you to rot in that gaol back in Kingston, probably have been best if you had!" He spat angrily 

"We wouldn't be bloody here now would we! You're a bloody mess woman!"

"Vane... I really am sorry" You said softly 

""DONT FUCKING TALK TO ME LASS!" Shouted Vane angrily 

You thought it best if you just stay quiet, you felt pretty bad about things, it was after all, your fault you were both there. You shuffled yourself as comfortable as you could get and prepared yourself for a quiet few hours.

Turning your head the other way you could just see Havana disappearing off into the distance as the ship now sailed to open sea, the lantern lights around the dock were twinkling prettily, the sky was a beautiful red and orange hue as the sun began to peak over the hills in the distance.

There moored in dock was The Jackdaw, your heart sank as your thoughts wandered to the crew and Edward and how they too would be preparing to sail in a few hours time. You wished so desperately to be back on board. 

"That's the last I'll ever see of her" you thought to yourself. 

You stared intently as she got smaller and smaller into the distance until finally you couldn't see her any longer.

Closing your eyes slowly, a lone tear rolled silently down your cheek.

*

The ship had been at sea a good few hours and the sun began to beat strongly down on deck, alone in your thoughts you'd watched the crew bustle about the deck busily. You noted how well organised it all seemed to be. 

Out of the corner of you vision you noticed the quartermaster, Mr Bolton, striding towards the two of you. He was a large stocky, solid gentleman, older in years about late forties you would have placed him at. You'd come to learn his name as he barked orders loudly at the crew from his perch next to the ships wheel.

Bolton carried with him a dirty red cloth bag, it was of notable size, you knew instinctively what it carried inside, you'd seen one similar before.

"Right you pair of pisspots" He growled as he came to a standstill in front of you

"Got a small present for you, ain't that nice of me eh" His voice was gravelly and rough sounding. 

"Oh fuck off!" Rasped Vane angrily

"You've just got to decide which one of you lucky people is going to have it first!"

Vane took a deep breath in and pulled forward all the phlegm from the back of his throat, he spat it out forcefully, hitting the quartermasters face full on with accuracy.

Silently Bolton lifted his hand and wiped Vanes spittle from his face, pausing only to glance at his fingers after he'd wiped, he breathed angrily through his nose.

"Well you've just answered by question, you fucking wank pot" He angrily hissed and with that he placed his hand into the material bag and pulled out the cat and nine tails

He strode with purpose to behind Vane, you couldn't see him properly but you could see the cat he held in his hand, It had a substantial sized handle made from platted, wound leather that creaked when he grasped and squeezed it, its long knotted strands dragged along the deck of the ship. 

You recoiled in horror as Bolton lifted his arm slowly above his head. 

"CRACK" The cat connected with the flesh on Vanes back.

The loud ear piercing noise made you jump and gasp momentarily, Vane was silent.

"CRACK" again and again the cat was brought down onto his back, you counted at least five maybe six floggings, Vane remained silent, he amazed you with his composure and dignity.

Bolton took a step backwards, he wiped the sweat from his brow onto the back of his sleeve. He stared at Vanes back sneering, almost taking some sort of pride in his violent work. You craned to see around the mast as best as you could, seeing him drop his hand to his side, the tails of the cat dropped to the deck, they left small thin patterns on the wood from Vanes blood.

Bolton took a sharp breath in through his nose, his eyes falling now on you.

"No!" You pleaded shaking your head trying to pull backwards, the rope was firmly wound around your wrists and burned as you struggled, there was no getting away.

Bolton moved towards you, standing just to your side. 

You stopped struggling accepting your impending flogging, holding your breath you clenched your eyes firmly shut

CRACK, just as you heard the noise an incredible searing pain ripped across your back. You yelled loudly forcing your body forward into mast.

CRACK, it came again, this time the pain intensified, it burned so badly, like someone scoring your back with hot knives. You threw your head back yelling louder this time

Another after another the floggings came in quick succession, the pain each time worse than the one before. Sweat poured from your forehead, making your eyes sting.

Once finished Bolton stood back to catch his breath and admire his work. He seemingly took some sort of pride in watching your suffering, once again he wiped the sweat from his brow.

You leant into the mast resting your head to the side of the wood. Your body wracked in agony but unable to utter any noise. You fought desperately to catch your breath, feeling a large sob beginning to emanate from the pit of your gut, you clenched your eyes shut and gasped a deep breath in, it was all that was needed to release the sobbing from your body.

"Lass, come now!" Vane spoke quietly trying to calm you.

"Ahh fucking leave her be!" snarled Bolton, coiling the cat up once more and placing it back in the bag 

"Piss off!" Spat Vane, Bolton laughed heartily to himself as he walked away down deck.

You didn't reply, the tears streamed down your face as you cried loudly.

"Lass, are you ok?" Asked Vane

Again you didn't reply, fighting deep to catch your breath

"I'm sorry for the things I said earlier lass, I didn't mean them........I was just angry" He said quietly.

Again you didn't respond, you breathed deeply your sobbing now subsiding, feeling a warm trickling reach the base of your back, you assumed it was blood.

"There's a way out of this, we've just got to figure something out....I'm sure between us we can think of something lass eh" He said encouragingly 

You paused a moment thinking. 

"You were right though Vane" You croaked quietly "I am a mess.... this whole thing, it's all down to me isn't it" 

Vane sighed deeply

"Lass I'm sorry, you're not a mess....far bloody from it if you ask me..... Kenway always speaks so highly of you,you keep him on his toes I reckon, he's forever telling us that you've got balls bigger than most pirates he knows........ He's right"

"I can imagine exactly what he'd say if he was here...he wouldn't be speaking quite so highly of me anymore eh" You replied quietly.

"We can get out of this" He replied, his voice deep 

"I hope you're right Vane" You replied.

There was a moment of silence, you blinked the last of your tears from your eyes.

"Why are you here lass?" Asked Vane.

"I mean what brings you to these parts? I'd have had you down for homemaking with a husband back in England, Is there..was there a...." He stopped 

"Was there a man?" You finished off seeing Vane was hesitating a little

"Aye there was" You continued 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry" He replied quietly.

"We'll be dead in a few hours anyway, it really makes no odds......Thomas Cartwright......"You paused momentarily thinking of your life you left behind in Bristol. "I lived with my father after my mother died, I was just a child when she died. My father literally worked his fingers to bone to keep a roof over our heads....we had sod all. I was introduced to Cartwright while I worked with my father at the docks.... He was one of the merchants there, he was rich, influential and wanted to marry me, My father and I need never want for anything ever again. I hated the bastard!"

"So what was the problem lass? Most women would have given their teeth for such"

"Aye I know....My father was able to give up work, he had the life he truly deserved, I was able to give him that at least. What my father didn't know about was the gambling, the alcohol, the incessant womanising let alone the shoeings Id get after his binges. No woman deserves to ever get beaten..... ever!"

"Shit lass.....I had no idea" Said Vane sadly 

"No, that was just it....no one knew" 

"So what happened?" Asked Vane

"One Winter my father got pneumonia, it consumed him very quickly at the end, I don't know if that was a good thing or not, it was awful, truly awful .... One night he just died in my arms, the only man I've ever felt gut wrenching love for was gone" 

"I'm sorry" Uttered Vane quietly 

"I couldn't carry on as I had been, I knew that at least. With my father gone I wasn't bothered about the money, there seemed no point....see Id only done it for him. Couple of months down the line while Cartwright was out on one of his binges I just got up and left, see if I hadn't, nothing would ever have changed Id just be the same old mess that I'd become ......i didn't know where I was going or what I was doing, I just walked for hours. I eventually ended up at the docks, it was one of the places I'd been happy. I don't know what got into me, I certainly hadn't thought it through but I got on board a ship headed to Havana, I knew the captain from the days when I worked there...he asked no questions, as far as he knew he'd not seen me.... can you imagine the almighty shit when Cartwright found out Id left.... a man so influential as him and his woman leaves him!" You laughed hard

Vane laughed with you "shit!!!! You certainly don't do things by halves lass!"

"No, that's my problem Vane.....I never do do things by half" You replied.

There was a moment of silence between the two of you....you hesitated a moment and then spoke. 

"So what about you? Why aren't you married?" You asked hesitantly, not sure whether you should or not 

"Me?" He exclaimed with half a laugh

"I was married Aye, happily too" He continued.

"Sarah........ the most beautiful woman in the whole world, eyes as blue as the sky, her skin as perfect as porcelain and her hair....ah her hair shone like golden thread, she was an angel lass, she was my angel......God knows what she saw in me" He laughed, his voice noticeably softer as he spoke about her

You smiled as you heard him talk about her, it was lovely to hear. You'd never thought about Vane in that way before.

"We had a small farm holding on the outskirts of Whitby, it wasn't grand or anything but it was ours and we were happy.... Very happy. Id work the fields during the day while Sarah would run the home, I never wanted for anything, that was me for life! Id get in, There'd be food and an ale waiting for me as well as a smile and a kiss." 

"Sounds just perfect Vane" You smiled, although he couldn't see you

"Aye....luckiest man alive I was, and I knew it.....I loved that woman so much." His thoughts seemingly drifted a moment, snapping them back he continued.

"We were happy..god knows we were happy, one day she tells me she's expecting......lass I can't tell you how pleased I was, see my own father was a good for nothing pisspot and this was an opportunity for me to make right the past!. I wasn't going to be like him, I wanted my child to know they were loved, I wanted my child to know I'd be there for them.....I had fuck all as a kid and God knows how miserable it was" 

"I worked my arse off over that summer so that Sarah and the baby wouldn't want for anything during the winter months at all.....it'd just be us... my family" He said with some pride to his tone.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday though" Vanes tone changed somewhat 

"It was late September, I was finishing up in the fields....i thought it strange Sarah hadn't been out to me that day, she came out everyday usually to bring me food while I worked but that day she never came, I just thought she must have been busy" He said sadly 

"Late afternoon came and I just knew something was wrong, I just bloody knew it.... so I went home to see, seems sometime during that day she'd gone into labour early.....too early shed got couple a months to go at least" 

"I found her and the baby, the only time she needed me...truly needed me and I wasn't there" His voice broke

"Oh shit Vane I'm so terribly sorry" You replied 

"We'd talked about names, she was determined that if it were a boy we'd call him Charles....... he'd have been six now" He added thoughts drifting away 

"I think about them everyday, I think about her everyday.....it gets no easier lass.....all the hoares and women I'm ever with and all I can ever think about is her. Only hope that she's waiting for me one day" 

You thought for a minute, it all became clear... all of Vanes anger, all the hatred he had for everyone was a product of his loss, his loss of the only thing he ever seemed to care about and love.Your heart broke for him. 

"Don't torture yourself, there was nothing you could have done.......You're a good man Vane" You whispered.

"Me? Pish!!" He retorted, he sounded sad. 

"Keep that thought to yourself though lass, won't do my reputation much good eh" He continued he forced a smile.

"You'd have been a fantastic father Vane" You said trying to reassure him.

Vane started to laugh, and laughed hard, he wheezed hysterically 

You looked puzzled.

"Look at the state of both of us.....what a bloody pair of sad sacks!" His tone had changed back to the Vane you knew

You smiled and laughed through your nose, there was a moment of silence 

"I'm so tired......" You said quietly closing your eyes with your head rested against the mast. 

"Aye, it's been a hectic day eh lass... see if you can't get some rest, you'll need to be thinking straight when we get off this god forsaken ship"

*

"Lass!.......Lass!" Vane called quietly 

Disorientated...You blinked your eyes open, you'd been asleep maybe a couple of hours, it was already dark.

At some point during your sleep you'd dropped slightly to your knees, the rope around your wrist had cut into your flesh making your hands now numb and uncomfortable. 

"Hmmm!" You replied sleepily opening your eyes wide, getting back to your feet and glancing round you noticed that the ship had now anchored and the crew were nowhere to be seen.

"Where is everyone?" You asked

"Most of em have gone below deck for respite for the night, there's still a couple knocking about"

"I must have been more tired than I thought, how long have I been asleep for?" You asked 

"Few hours I reckon,........lass, look behind me in the distance, tell me what it is you can see" 

You pulled as far as you could and craned around the mast, it was difficult to see as it was so dark but there in the distance illuminated by the moonlight was a brig. You could just about make it out, it too was moored, it's sails packed away it flew no flag as far as you could see.

"Look closer Lass!" he whispered 

You squinted trying to focus your eyes.

"THE JACKDAW!" You exclaimed loudly as your stomach flipped with excitement 

"shhhhhhhhh!" Replied Vane quickly 

"He's come for us hasn't he Vane, I knew he wouldn't let us down, that's it that's our way out of this" You said excitedly. 

"Aye, it's numb nuts alright lass, I don't know what he's doing mind, he's been moored there for the last hour or so and there's been no sign of movement"

"Why doesn't he just sidle up next to us and board the ship?" You asked

"Not sure" Vane replied checking once again over his shoulder at the Jackdaw 

"You do think he's seen us don't you? you don't think he's just moored overnight do you?" You asked quietly 

"Oh he knows where here alright, that's no coincidence lass, we've just got to sit tight for now" Replied Vane

"Now shush lass, you don't want to give him away" Vane said quietly looking around for the nearest crew, his voice grumbled.

"Aye!" You smiled exhaling a relieved breath out.

*

The remaining crew on deck busied themselves with their duties, they'd been scrubbing and cleaning at least an hour whilst you watched on.

One of them had worked his way down mopping deck until eventually he was by your side.

"Oi Wench! don't you know it's rude to stare" He called as he paused leaning on his mop.

"You've missed a bit!" You replied smiling. He looked back down at his work again before realising you were trying to wind him up

"Oh piss off!" He sneered through his toothless mouth as he got back to his mopping.

As soon as he started to mop again there came a whistle, it was quiet but definitely a whistle. The crewman stopped momentarily and looked around investigating where it had come from, you watched on.

Shrugging it off he continued with his mopping, there came another whistle louder this time.

He stopped almost immediately upon hearing it looking round once more, placing the mop down onto the deck he walked to the edge of the ship to investigate. No sooner had he got there, an arm appeared below the ledge grabbing him firmly by the shirt front and hauled him over the edge. He offered out a muffled shout as he fell. There was a deep splash then nothing but silence. 

You craned your head round the mast desperate to see anything 

"Vane! did you....." 

"Aye lass I did" He replied not giving you chance to finish.

"What can you see?" You asked desperately trying to crane your head

"Not much lass!"

There was a loud thud onto the deck of the ship and before you knew it Edward stood immediately to your side. He stood back hidden in the shadows, his face obscured by his hood. Taken by surprise you gasped, He placed finger in front of his lips urging you to be quiet, he glanced over your shoulder to the other crew members down the front of the ship.

You smiled.

"Oh god Edward, am I pleased to see you" You whispered.

He paused a moment smiling at you, the moonlight highlighting his features from underneath his hood. 

"Well you took your time numb nuts" Whispered Vane relieved to see him

Edward quietly laughed as he flicked his hidden blade open and proceeded to cut the ropes from around the mast 

"Aye, you don't make it easy for me do you Vane?"

Edward cut through the rope with ease and you dropped your hands to your side. Once released, the blood pumped back into you fingers making them throb.

"Are you ok Lass?" He asked glancing at your ripped, blood soaked shirt

"Aye I'll be good" 

"That's some flogging you've had there" He whispered lifting your torn shirt away from your back and examining the wounds.

"So what's the plan Kenway?" questioned Vane rubbing his wrists

Edward turned back towards Vane.

"Plan is... you stay here for now to lessen suspicion, I've been watching the ship for a while and from what I can make out the ships gunpowder is stored in a room down there" He nodded his head to the side gesturing to a door to the rear. You both turned momentarily to see which door he was pointing to.

"I'm going to blow a hole in the back of the ship, Adé is waiting with The Jackdaw, he'll sail her over and we'll make our escape" He whispered 

"I'll need a sword Kenway" Growled Vane 

"Aye" Replied Edward unsheathing one of his scimitars and handing it him via the hilt.

"You stay with Vane lass, you don't leave his side....you got that?" Edward questioned placing his hand reassuringly on your shoulder. You nodded

"Right, put your arms back round the mast" He ordered looking into the distance checking the crewmen who were still busy at the front of the ship.

You lifted your arms once more around the mast, they began to ache instantly in protest of going back into the position you'd held them for so long in before.

"Don't forget as soon as you see The Jackdaw you go!" 

"What about you?" You questioned 

"I'll be fine, I'll meet you back on board" He said reassuringly 

"Edward!" You called quietly as he began to stride silently away. He stopped and turned, 

"Thank you!" You added. Edward gave a nod and proceeded to walk towards the door at the rear of the ship and with that he was gone.

The next few minutes neither of you spoke a word, you stood motionless against the mast waiting for something to happen. The air was tense with anticipation. 

It didn't take too long, there was one almighty explosion from the rear of the ship, the flash leapt tens of feet away from the ship splintering wood, carrying debris and launching it into the sea with an almighty splash. The whole ship shifted and rocked violently from the blast. You'd turned your eyes from the flash but the explosion had been so loud it made your ears ring loudly.

The two crew members from the front ran towards the rear of the ship not far from where you'd been stood, no sooner that they'd passed you, Vane grasped the sword Edward had given to him and plunged it deeply into the back of one of them, he screamed loudly as the blade ran all the way through his body and emerging from his chest. Walking him quickly to the edge of the ship whilst still impaled, Vane kicked his writhing body over the side and into the sea below.

"The crew!" You shouted as the second deckhand walked towards you

Vane ran towards the crews hatch halfway down the deck, he quickly without thought wedged a mop handle through the handle stopping anyone from quickly getting out.

The second crew mate still walked slowly towards you, you stepped backwards one step at a time.

"Now come on..don't be silly" You uttered 

He lifted his hands ready to jump towards you, he held in his right hand a small whittling knife, Thinking quickly you grabbed the other end of the rope that was still attached to your wrists and darted around his back, you threw the rope around his neck and pulled as hard as you could backwards. 

The crewman coughed and spluttered fighting to catch his breath, his arms flaying desperately behind him trying to catch hold of you. He dropped the knife, he managed to claw at your clothes but thankfully was not able to get a good enough hold on them. To ensure a little distance between you, you lifted your leg and placed your foot into the small of his back, it gave you enough leverage to pull back on the rope harder.

He gargled loudly as his fingers now grasped desperately at the rope around his throat trying to loosen it. 

"Arghhhhhh" You strained clenching your eyes closed, giving one last almighty pull backwards.

The mans gargles slowed and quietened until he became still and fell to the deck on his knees, his face purple and his eyes bulging. You released the rope and his lifeless body fell face first.

Breathless, you stood over his body a moment looking down at him, you'd killed men before but it never got any easier to deal with 

"Well done lass" Said Vane looking down at the lifeless body on the deck.

Your attention was snapped back by the crews hatch, Vane had secured moments before, rattling. 

"Lass we've got to get off this ship" Ordered Vane. 

You both walked quickly towards the edge of the ship, it was listing badly now and taking on water from the rear, fire was already starting to take hold.

Vane stood on the ledge looking desperately for The Jackdaw 

"Come on Adewale" He uttered, urging the ship closer, the hatch still rattled loudly as the rest of the crew tried to make their escape.

"Lass, we've got to be ready to jump if they get out........" There was no reply 

"Lass!?" Vane turned, you weren't there

"LASS!....... oh for fucks sake!" He growled.

The hatch rattled more, the handle Vane had secured earlier wasn't going to hold much longer. Vane leaned over looking for The Jackdaw, it was fast approaching. 

Bang bang bang! the hatch was opening slightly more and more each time.

"Fucking hell!" muttered Vane under his breath

"LASS!" He shouted again, leaning over noting The Jackdaw getting closer.

BANG BANG BANG! the hatch opened more and more, there was just enough room for someone to poke their fingers out, they were trying desperately to move the handle. They were very close to getting out

The Jackdaw fast approached the back of the ship

"LASS!" Vane almost screamed 

"What?" You questioned calmly from behind him, behind you now, the cabins were well and truly alight and the ship listed badly close to sinking

"Where the fuck?!?...... never mind!" 

"BANG!" The crews hatch burst open

He lurched forward and grabbed you pulling you forward quickly through the knee high water on deck.

The Jackdaw sidled quickly up next to you, Vane, who still had hold of you pushed you forcibly off the sinking ship, you leapt, grabbing onto the side of The Jackdaw as you landed. Vane quickly followed. Winded you scrambled slowly up its side, your mates from The Jackdaw leant forward grabbing your clothes and hoisting you over the ledge and onto the deck.

They slapped and patted you on your back in welcome as you stood up. Straightening you looked over to the Incendio as The Jackdaw passed it, it's crew were in complete chaos, a large number frantically threw water over the fire that was rampaging through its cabins. You looked closer, there on its deck stood Hernandez, his musket in his hand he aimed it directly at where you and Vane stood. There was a plume of smoke and a flash as he fired, you grabbed hold of Vanes arm and ducked. 

The shot hit the deck behind you splintering the wood as it did. Adé span The Jackdaws wheel and you lurched suddenly away from the stricken ship and out towards open water once more.

"Where's Edward?" You shouted, suddenly realising you'd not seen him, you ran towards the edge of the ship and looked over into the inky black sea.

"I'm fine lass" Came a calm voice from behind you. Spinning round you saw Edward stood in front of you, his clothes charred black and soaking wet and his long hair clung to the side of his sooty face.

You couldn't help but smile 

"I need a rum!, anyone care to join me?" He smiled crookedly

*

The captains quarters on The Jackdaw had been lit with candle and lanterns, the warm soft light danced around the walls giving off a welcoming glow, Vane was sat shirtless at Edwards large table central to his quarters he leant forward while the ships doctor tended to the lacerations on his back. 

He winced as Doc bathed his back with alcohol soaked cloth

"Can't you be bloody more gentle?" Vane barked angrily 

"I uh uh, Mr Vane this needs to be done" he replied timidly 

"Aye! then bloody well hurry up!" He snapped 

Edward padded from his bedchamber wearing clean dry breeches and little else, you couldn't help but look at his toned form as he handed you a tumbler of rum. 

"That should warm you lass" He said gently. You were sat a little further back from the table where Vane was, looking on. You'd managed to acquire from Edward, a woollen blanket which you wrapped around your shoulders to warm you.

"So, who's idea was it to go after Hernandez or do I really need to ask?" Asked Edward looking at Vane, he sat across the table and drank from his own tankard. the candlelight highlighting the tattoos on his chest and he leant back in his chair.

"Arrrgh!........CHRISTS SAKE MAN!" cursed Vane as he pulled away from Doc

"Just leave me be" he spat angrily

You took a large gulp from your rum, it burned as it trickled down your throat. waiting a moment for the burning to subside you took a deep breath in.

"It was me Edward!" 

"That tried to stop me" Vane immediately finished your sentence. you looked over to Vane confused 

"Aye! it was my idea, Lass ere begged for me not to go but did I listen? No! You know what I'm like Kenway, once I made that decision to get them plans there was no dissuading me, stupidly I went after him, lass ere followed me to stop me......its not her fault, it's mine all mine

You looked over to Vane, puzzled. Vane glanced over to you and winked, you shook your head.

"What the fuck Vane" Said Edward angrily, "I mean I knew not to expect much else but why if the lass has tried to stop you did you not listen?" 

"This isn't the first time though is it Vane, why is it when you involve the lass in matters does it always end badly eh!" Edwards voice began to raise

"You're a nothing but a greedy bastard!"He said even louder this time now leaning forward in his chair placing his tankard on the table.

"Edward...."You tried to interject 

"It's ok Lass" Reassured Vane "I deserve it" He added drinking from his tankard.

"We'll sail to Nassau Vane, once we're there you're off and just stay the fuck away eh!" 

Your face dropped, Edward was being totally unreasonable, you understood his anger but Vane after all just sticking up for you. There was maybe one thing left you could try.

You took another gulp from your rum, running the thick liquid back over your tongue before you swallowed. 

The quarters were silent now, poor Doc was unsure where to put himself.

"Can I dress your wounds now lass?" He asked quietly looking over to where you sat

"Of course!" You replied 

You forced a smile and stood up from your chair, your blanket falling behind you.

"Of course Vane, if you're getting off The Jackdaw in Nassau, you'll be wanting these back, I said I'd only hold onto them for you for a short time-well you can bloody well have them back now!.......must be pretty important Edward mind!, he risked everything to go back into Hernandez's cabin to fetch them.... whatever they are..... you almost missed the Jackdaw Vane do you realise how close you came??? "you said loudly reaching down inside your leather boot. Taking a step towards the table you threw a flattened scroll onto the table and stood silently.

Edward and Vane stared at the scroll as it flopped onto the table top, realising what it was you'd just thrown down they stared at each other and started to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write a piece about Charles Vane, I then got to thinking about possible back stories for him.  
> I kind of liked the idea that he had a completely different life prior to what history knows about him and only through horrible circumstance does he become the Vane everyone knows.  
> I'm sorry if this may offend anyone in anyway.


End file.
